pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Retribution (Episode 16)
Details Retribution is the sixteenth episode of The Pivot Zombie Movie and was released on the 8th of February 2020. The story takes place a month after the events of Eradication (Episode 15). The title of the episode is mainly a reference to Vince, Craig and David getting punished by the C.C.R for killing 73 C.C.R soldiers and sabotaging the C.C.R Cropford Base in Vendetta (Episode 12). Synopsis Craig and David are talking while on watch overnight at Bunker 03. While this is occurring we are informed that one month has passed since the events of the previous episode. Rachel then comes up from behind them and wants to take the position of Craig on watch. Craig accepts Rachel's offer and goes back to sleep in the bunker. Rachel asks David about what he will be doing in the next few days. David tells Rachel he will help Ray and Shaun bring more furniture up from the lower floors tomorrow and then he will spend some time in the gym with Will. David also tells Rachel that he prefers being a construction worker rather than a soldier because he thinks his strength is very useful to the construction work. David says he is happy that Will can cooperate with Yasmin well now and that Yasmin feels happy after having her birthday last week. Will, Ray and Vince are at the entrance of the bunker and are relaxing and playing a card game. Ray asks Vince and Will to drink some beer. Will reluctantly accepts but Vince ultimately declines. Suddenly, some flashbangs are thrown at David, Rachel and the people at the entrance of the bunker. Will tells Vince to come with him outside to find out what happened. When Will and Vince go outside the bunker, a platoon of C.C.R members and vehicles are there. Vince and Will can't believe what's happened. A C.C.R Colonel tells them to drop their weapons. At the meantime, the C.C.R Supreme Commander comes out and walks to Will and Vince. He introduces himself by telling them his name, which is Wesley. Will ignorantly advises the Supreme Commander to leave. Feeling furious, Wesley punches Will in the face and asks the line of people in front of him to get on their knees. Jessica, Ray, Vince, Will and Aaron drop to their knees. Wesley orders David and Rachel to come down. David and Rachel then come to Wesley. Wesley intimidates David, provoking him to try and throw a punch, but Wesley quickly counters this and injures David. David lies on the floor unconsciously. Wesley orders Aaron to get Craig and Yasmin. Craig comes out and Wesley welcomes his arrival calmly. Vince asks Craig to avoid fighting with the C.C.R and follow their instructions. Being puzzled about the view in front of him, Craig becomes numb to what Wesley demands - he has to be on his knees instantly. Wesley then kills Maria out of anger and Craig kneels down immediately. After that, Wesley accuses Craig, Vince, David and Mark of murdering 73 of his soldiers and describes the four guys as "cold-blooded murderers". It is now that Craig, Vince, Will, Yasmin and other residents realize the purpose of the C.C.R's trip to Bunker 03 - to take revenge on what the four guys did in Vendetta (Episode 12). He tells Vince and his fellow teammates that he and his team have been to Bunker 01 and Bunker 02 before reaching the Bunker 03. Ray feels angry at the fact that C.C.R killed his eldest son Rob in Nightmare (Episode 11) and refuses to follow any more of their orders. He quickly tries to use his hammer to kill Wesley but is only able to smack him once before being shot to the group. Ray is then killed by Wesley instantly. Witnessing the death of Ray, Victoria and Luke weep and feel exasperated. Wesley asks Vince to stand up and turn to the people in front of him. He orders Vince to kill Craig or any other two people. Vince can't do that to Craig as they have been together for a long time, since Vulnerable (Episode 3). He turns his gun to Jessica and she feels angry at the unfair decision made by Vince. Vince feels sorry about killing Jessica and kills her without hesitation. Vince then kills Aaron and fulfils what Wesley forced Vince to do. Will scolds Wesley and irritates him. Wesley then grabs Vince's Machete and cuts off Will's right hand fingers. Wesley tells the rest of them not to ever trouble him again, otherwise, he will come back and kill all of them or use them as test subjects. He also tells them the C.C.R will keep watch over them. He and his fellow teammates then drive off and leave. After that, Rachel brings an injured David back to the bunker. Vince and Matt lead the others to kill the zombies. The next morning, Will calls all people in the bunker to the main room and declares that he will draft a plan to take revenge on C.C.R people because C.C.R are a threat to their survival. He asks people to join him. David and Vince accept his request and most of the people in the bunker are willing to join Will except Craig, Jane and Yasmin. Yasmin tells Will that the people are not in right minds after what they went through and they also have no idea about where the C.C.R's main base is. Craig also thinks the plan is a suicide mission and impractical. Vince tells Craig that he should at least do it for Rob's family. Craig tells Vince that they can't succeed under these circumstances. Vince tells Craig that victory is possible just like what they did in Vendetta (Episode 12). Craig doesn't listen to Vince and tries to walk away. Vince angrily implies that he must care more about Rob than Craig did. Craig feels mad about what Vince said and fights with him. Will then goes to stop them. Will asks Vince and Craig to calm down and tells them that he doesn't ever want to see them fighting again. The scene then ends. In the evening, Craig asks Jane whether she thinks he made a good decision for not joining Will. Jane tells Craig that following Will's plan or not are both bad decisions because the C.C.R will be likely to take all of them to be test subjects eventually and get all supplies from the bunker if they lack supplies if they do nothing. However, they will put their lives at risk if they follow the plan of Will to fight back. Jane reassures Craig by telling him that she will always support his decision as that decision can give them a happier life for a bit longer. Rachel then joins their conversation and tells Craig that she can't sleep because of the death of so many people yesterday. Craig tells Rachel that David should take a rest because he sustained a series head injury last night. Rachel promises Craig that she will relay that to David tomorrow. Rachel asks Craig whether he and Vince are still friends. Craig regrets fighting with Vince and says that he won't talk to Vince for a few days. The episode then ends. Characters * Craig * Vince * Jane * David * Rachel * Will * Yasmin * Wesley (C.C.R Supreme Commander) * Ray (last appearance) * Jessica (last appearance) * Matt * Aaron (last appearance) * Victoria * Luke * Maria (last appearance) * Shaun * Emily * C.C.R Colonel Daniels * C.C.R Colonel * Bandit Leader (flashback) Trivia * The first episode of 2020. * This episode has the most named characters deaths in series. Category:Episodes